fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Knighty Knight/References
*This is very unusual and awkward for a Nicktoon as it features a small boy around Timmy's age being killed on screen (Arthur, when he was transformed into a muscular super hero, but he is brought back to life moments afterward). *This episode reveals that Dragons are immune to magic. *This episode is one of Butch Hartman's top picks in the DVD Timmy's Top Wishes. *Strangely in one episode when Jorgen is reading Da Rules, he says it says no wishing someone back to life yet Timmy clearly wishes Arthur back to life though that rule may have been placed because of what happened in "That's Life!" (which occurs after this episode). * Bugs Bunny - The title, Knighty Knight, is an allusion to the cartoon, Knighty Knight Bugs. * Top Secret! - The running gag of Timmy's parents walking around in a two-person cow costume is very much like a similar gag occurring in this 1980s war/spy parody film, when two members of a resistance team go undercover as a cow to infiltrate an enemy base. * The Sword in the Stone - The episode itself is based on Disney's movie. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe-Arthur becoming a strong man with a deep voice is similar to how Prince Adam became He-Man. *Sir Finkleburg breaking his arm when he try lift something. *Mr. and Mrs. Turner walking around in a two-person cow costume. *Someone asks their magical companion(s) to help them slay the dragon, only for them to tell them dragons are impervious to magic. *Whenever Merlin uses his "magic", he throws magic dust on the ground but it only does a poof cloud and nothing else. *Merlin and Arthur find a magical item, but Timmy takes it before they can, thinking it's something else. *In the title card of this episode, the handle on Timmy's sword changes from dark gray to light gray when the "Directed by" text appears. *The date of the Camelot Fair suggests it has been held annually for around 600 years. Longer than the discovery of America in 1492, let alone the founding of Dimmsdale in 1665. Also, the legend of King Arthur takes place in the late 5th and early 6th century. **Additionally, Merlin is stated to be King Arthur's uncle, which was not in the original story. *Comcast's summary states that the dragon's master want to cast a spell on Cosmo, which never happened in the actual episode. **A similar thing happened to Fios description of the episode, saying it was Vicky. *The dragon farts a few times in the episode. This should not be possible however as dragons use their gas to breath fire. :Timmy: The knight's short, the wizard is a salesman, the dragon's fake... AND... people are throwing manure at us! :Cosmo: What do you mean "us"? ---- :Sir Finkleburg: (hurts his arm right when he was about to take Excalibur out of the rock) Ow! My arm! My arm that has slain a thousand men! :Jester: A good try! But here is the consolation prize: The Sword In The Stone game [a lady in a princess costume hands Sir Finkleberg the game and turns it on]. :Sir Finkleburg: I claim this toy sword as [Sir Finkleberg hurts his hand right when he tries to lift the toy sword up]. Ow!!! ---- :Crowd: All hail King - What was that kid's name again? :Merlin: (coughs) Arthur! (coughs) :Crowd: Arthur!! King Arthur!! ---- :Arthur: (holding Excalibur after Timmy hands it to him) I shall calleth thee... "The Shining Blade of Liebowitz". :Timmy: Uhh, how about Excalibur? :Arthur: That works too. ---- :(As they are being roasted by the dragon) :Mom: This is so realistic! :Dad: I know! It actually looks and feels like I'm getting third degree burns. Ow! I mean... Neat! ---- :Dad: Ow! The blisters! I mean, neat! The blisters! :_____________________________________________________________________________________________ :Arthur: (rather loudly and dramatically) Have at thee, Fire Demon! :(Arthur races in to fight the dragon) :Timmy: Arthur's gonna kick that dragon's-- :Arthur: (gets thrown out of the cave as a skeleton) :Timmy: Uh... guys? :Wanda: Well, we can take a crack at it. :(Cosmo and Wanda use their magic to restore Arthur to normal) :Arthur: I can breathe! I can fight!!! :(Arthur then goes back into the cave to fight the Dragon. This time the Dragon gets thrown out of the cave as a skeleton) * Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was made in 2001 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes